Masquerade
by PierraEverlastRose
Summary: The police department and crime lab are having a masquerade ball and everyone is invited. But now it's time to deceive. Guess. Learn. And unmask everyone. But how can a mystery go further? Well let's just say you're invited to a deadly game, a deadly party like no other. Where not everyone will get out alive. Come and delve into a mystery the CSI's have never experienced: deception
1. Chapter 1

**Masquerade**

_The police department and crime lab are having a masquerade ball and everyone is invited. It's a chance to learn something from others they didn't know. But now it's time to deceive. Guess. Learn. And unmask everyone. But how can a mystery go further? Well let's just say you're invited to a deadly game, a deadly party like no other. Where not everyone will get out alive._

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

Russell entered the crime lab to people talking and out of their work stations. He looked around as he saw Nick, Finn and Sara talking. Those three really have become friends together and especially since it started as only Nick and Sara. Finn joined the group later after she became part of the CSI team.

He then saw the lovebirds Greg and Morgan with Greg flirting with her. She didn't seem fazed but was still talking with him. Those two really are made for each other and Russell knows. That's why he jokes with them with their harnessed feelings.

Russell turned to get in his office. He opened the door entering setting things down and putting things to their rightful place. He looked around then at his medicinal grabbing a spray seltzer. He sprays it so it could be nurtured and healthy.

"Hey Russell." said Hodges knocking

"Hodges. What do you want?" asked Russell without turning around and knowing who it was

"I was wondering if you knew?" responded Hodges

"Knew about what?" said Russell curious

"You don't know." muttered Hodges

"Nope, now tell me where's; this rambling going?" Russell wondered

"I thought you should know." continued Hodges

"Just get on with it." Russell nearly shouted

"Oh sorry." whispered Hodges to himself

"So?" Russell tacit Hodges

"Uh well the police department and the crime lab are apparently having a masquerade ball." said Hodges

"What? No. No we're not." denied Russell of the allegations

"Then why is everyone talking about it?" wondered Hodges

Russell got up from his medicinal but everyone calls it a mushroom. He turned around to look at Hodges right there. He knows what goes around in the lab and he would have heard about this so called Masquerade Ball. Brass would have said something. So this was news to him.

"Thanks Hodges. Go back to work now please." said Russell

Hodges grinned at him then left the office leaving Russell there. He should have known about the Masquerade Ball as he is the Grave shift Supervisor of the CSI team. He needs to know about these things. Or was it something they wanted to surprise everyone with? It could be that.

Russell's thoughts then brought him to Greg Sanders and Morgan Brody or as he likes to call them the lovebirds. He thinks this could possibly bring those two together. Now that he really thinks about it this could be a good idea. In more ways than one.

He then grabbed papers on his desk and then sat down on the chair. He started reading and going through them one by one. There was a pen in hand in case he has to fill stuff out and do signatures. He has to do this quite often mostly when he doesn't work on a case. So it makes him super busy.

He kept on working, going through and reading the papers. There was a pretty big pile in front of him three inches thick. He was going through them as quickly as he can. But it's going to take a while as he's going to break from it to give out assignments to everyone. Plus he's going to have to go to one himself.

He looked up and out the door. He saw Nick Stokes and Greg Sanders talking. They are best buddies and have known each other for a long time. Well fourteen years to be exact. He heard about Greg once being a lab tech and being referred to as the CSI-wannabe.

He wasn't concerned and he wasn't worried. It was more like why are they doing this? Why is life always throwing curveballs? One by one something happens and there he is picking up the pieces. But everything is still scattered. He is the leader of this group. Well at lease none of them are imbeciles. Well maybe Hodges can be.

Finally he sighed and put the papers away in a certain spot so he can remember where they are. He got up and walked out to see Nick and Greg still talking. Apparently it was about a case they are working. Further along he walked past the girls Finn, Sara and Morgan who just finished up a case together. Russell then turned and walked all the way to the police department and went in there where he saw Brass sitting at his desk.

"Ah I thought you'd be coming." said Brass to him

"You knew I'd be coming?" Russell responded

"Yeah because of the whole Masquerade Ball and that you were never informed." said Brass

"Well your instincts were correct." said Russell

"I understand well I just heard about it yesterday and they said that they wanted to surprise everyone about it. I guess you were quite surprised for not being informed." said Brass right there

"Yeah a little. I should have been told about it at least because I had to hear about it from Hodges." said Russell

"Hodges of course, well what do you need to know?" Brass wondered

"When is it?" asked Russell sitting down across from Brass

"This Friday at nine till one in the morning." said Brass while playing with a pen

"And the crime lab and the police department are invited?" Russell continued

"Yeah only the Las Vegas Police Department and crime lab are. None others are they will be doing something else." Brass informed

"Well now I know what people were talking about when I came into the lab because people were out of their labs or weren't working they were talking with one another. They must have been talking about the Masquerade ball." said Russell

"They could have been except Greg I bet he was flirting with Morgan." continued Brass

"On the Mark." replied Russell

Russell sat there not believing this was happening but at least he knows what's going on. He expects that this will be the only thing everyone will be talking about besides the cases they are working on. With Hodges going around being the gossip he is people will expect him to go on about what people will probably look like and who will end up getting together. Well Finn was the gossip queen herself as she likes all the gossip that goes all around.

Russell looked all around seeing people talking just like he thought. But now they should be off doing their assignments. There has to be a reason he's been feeling this way, a certain way. Maybe he will figure out what it means soon.

But for now the only thing he needs to worry about is his job and a case he should be getting and going to. He smiled at Brass and picked up some assignments and went over to the break room where he saw Nick Stokes, Greg Sanders, Morgan Brody, Julie Finlay and Sara Sidle all waiting for him. They were either standing or sitting down.

"I have assignments okay we have a female in the hospital with a case of food poisoning, dead body in the middle of nowhere with a coup de grace and a shootout at a gas station." said Russell

"Me and Morgan can do the coup de grace." said Greg right there and then looked at her "How about it?"

"Sounds fun." said Morgan smiling

"Okay Greg and Morgan on the dead body then I will put Nick and Finn on the food poisoning case then Sara you can come with me on the shootout at the gas station." said Russell

"Perfect I actually wanted the gas station." said Sara as she shut her notebook in front of her

"Have fun with the bathroom evidence." said Nick

"On that note I will for you." Sara gave a snide at him responding

Russell watched them all go and then left himself and grabbed his crime kit and went in the Denali with Sara in the shotgun seat. They drove all the way to the gas station that was on the paper. He kept on looking forward at the road concerned but he couldn't shake any of it off. He was still rallying over the fact of what he overheard and saw earlier. It was something he didn't expect. Well who knows what can happen in this whole week. Because it sure has started its own surprises.


	2. Chapter 2

**Masquerade**

_What was it that Russell overheard and saw earlier? I never went into detail about it. Well here is your answer in this chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

Russell entered the crime scene where he found Brass there already waiting for him to arrive. Brass wasn't sure who he was going to get to come to this crime scene as you never know. Russell looked at the homicide detective and opened the doors to the scene. He looked around and saw a bloody mess and things scattered. Sara went to the side as she went over to the bathroom as one of the shooters hid in there and started to process it.

Russell kneeled down and started processing everything around him and as he was processing he receded back to when he left the crime lab. He kind of overheard and listened into Greg and Morgan's conversation. It was a conversation that actually surprised him to the fact he didn't expect to hear it or don't know how it exactly happened.

_ Russell was in the locker room grabbing some of his things and also putting things away when he heard two people talking and come in the locker room. He looked up to see Greg and Morgan coming in. Russell closed the locker then went over and hid behind some lockers as Greg and Morgan stopped. _

"_Greg he has to know." said Morgan _

"_Not now." replied Greg _

"_Then when is a good time?" Morgan responded a little furious _

_ Russell looked at Greg and Morgan standing in the middle of the lockers looking at each other. There was definitely something going on that he could tell just by looking at them. They were keeping a secret from everyone but he wasn't sure if he should pry into other people's lives. But then the next thing that came up shocked him. _

"_Greg I'm pregnant, we've been going out for a year now and we haven't told anyone." said Morgan to him as tears were starting to well up _

_ Russell clearly was shocked to what he heard as he never knew that those two were already together. They were clearly really good actors to keep it a secret for a whole year. But now he realizes that he was going to have to admit that he overheard them when they come over to tell him. He saw Greg wrap his arms around Morgan right there as she set her head on his shoulder. _

"_We will tell him when we come back. But for right now let's go to our case and I can take care of you." said Greg to Morgan in almost a whisper but loud enough for Russell to hear him _

"_Alright." muttered Morgan and looked up "Let's go."_

_ Greg and Morgan opened their lockers grabbing their kits and went out of the locker room to get a Denali and to get to their crime scene. Russell got out of his hiding spot and opened his locker once more. He was in a state of shock as he never expected that to happen. He's going to be thinking about it for quite some time even at his crime scene. It's going to get in the way of everything. He doesn't even know how he is handling this. _

Russell came back from the memory as he looked at some bullets in front of him and grabbed them then bagged them. This whole time, this past year, he's been making fun of Greg for liking Morgan when in fact they were already dating. But now needs some time to think this through. But there was still one thing stuck in his mind: does Ecklie know? He wasn't sure if Conrad Ecklie knew that his daughter and Greg were dating or not. If Ecklie did know how come he never came forward?

"You okay boss?" asked Sara coming over

"Yeah fine just pondering over my thoughts." said Russell as he scurried over the evidence and tagged them one by one

"What are you thinking about?" Sara wondered

"Nothing important, I just need to think it through. But I will tell you this much." said Russell as he got up "You will find out in time."

"Okay but if you need someone to talk to I'm here." replied Sara

Russell gave a small smile and looked around. He went over to another area and started on pillaging through more evidence by grabbing it and tagging it. There was so much to go through, grab and put in bags. They were probably bringing about three boxes back to the crime lab to go through. He wants to get through this case this week and then handle the Masquerade Ball quickly through the couple hours.

All he could smell was the acrid smell of blood, dirt and fresh bullets everywhere. It was the most peculiar thing he has ever experienced by not only smell but also by what he could see. It was like something there was telling him something but what was it? Was it something he desired? Or was it something he craved? Or could it even be answers to what was truly bothering him?

He looked over at Sara who apparently was now talking with the manager of the place doing a small interview of what happened. The manager and three co-workers survived that shootout there but there were also four dead bodies one of which was a worker and one was a relative of one the workers that survived. The other two they weren't sure yet who they were. Detective Brass is now running them through the system or trying to rally some people up to see if they recognize the two people lying dead.

"It's stifling in here." said Russell

"Yeah a little bit." Brass agreed coming over "You still mad that I never said anything?"

"No I'm just reeling over something else." said Russell getting up

"What's that?" wondered Brass

"It's nothing really. I will be fine." responded Russell

"Are you positive?" said Brass concerned

"Super positive now I should be getting back to the Lab." said Russell holding onto a vial

Russell went outside where he saw Sara over by the Denali and putting things in the trunk. She looked up as he came over holding twp blue see through boxes with evidence that he collected. He set it at the end of the trunk then pushed it right in farther where another box was. He got back and wiped his hands off in a quick rouse waking up his hands.

Sara looked him then they went to the front of the car together and Russell went in to the driver's side and sat down. They buckled their seatbelts and then drove off away from the crime scene. Every once in a while Russell saw Sara sneak in quick glances to look at him. Until finally he shrugged his shoulders and brought them back while relaxing his body.

"Okay what is it?" said Russell at last

"You just you've been so secluded and secretive for the past few hours. What is going on Russell? You are our supervisor normally we all go to you when we're having trouble. Now it seems like it's you that is having a problem." Sara said back at her lab boss

"I am fine but it's not you who I need to talk to its; something I can deal with." said Russell to her

"You sure?" responded Sara concerned

"I am now, don't worry as much. I'm a big boy I can deal with my own problems." replied Russell

"Alright, if you say so." Sara muttered to herself

"You should deal with your own problems and discover the viscosity of the problems back at the lab." Russell protruded

"I'm sorry for prying it's just I could see that there was something going on and I had to make sure that you were okay." Sara interjected

"Just don't do it again." said Russell once they got to the lab and out of the car and closed the door "If I need to talk to you about something I will go to you but like I said I can deal with this on my own. See you in a bit."

Russell grabbed a box and left Sara by the Denali as she looked at him. He entered the crime lab and set the box down. He grabbed things out and gave stuff to Hodges as he was piled up in evidence in the trace lab already working trace for Nick and Finn for their case as well as Greg and Morgan on their case. Russell then went over to Henry Andrews and took things out giving the rest to him which was of DNA evidence. Henry smiled as he took everything and went straight to work.

Russell got out of the lab and saw Greg and Morgan whispering to each other as they walked apparently they don't want anyone to overhear them. But unfortunately he overheard them earlier that day in the locker rooms talking about their hidden and secret relationship. Russell wasn't mad and he understood as well now he just needs to confront them and tell them that he accidentally overheard them.

"Sanders, Brody I need to talk to you." said Russell to them as they looked up "In my office."

Greg and Morgan looked at each other wondering what this was even about as their eyebrows were cocked. But they didn't dare ask the questions there as they followed their supervisor and went in his office. They looked around then quickly went over to sit down, nervous.


	3. Chapter 3

**Masquerade**

_How are Greg and Morgan going to react to Russell overhearing their conversation and knowing the truth? Well read to find out._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Greg and Morgan were sitting down in two chairs side by side and worried about what Russell is going to talk them about. Morgan was probably more nervous than Greg but they just suspect that it's about their case. He just probably wants to see how things are going. So they just relaxed a bit as Russell studied their faces.

"You guys I accidently overheard the two of you earlier in the locker room." said Russell to them as Greg and Morgan looked at each other "I was already in their getting ready and I didn't have enough time so I reacted and hid and listened into your conversation."

"You know?" said Greg to his supervisor

"I do." replied Russell right there

"We wanted to tell people but we couldn't Russell work has become hectic and how could we just drop the bomb on everyone by saying _hey everyone me and Greg are dating_." said Morgan out of the blue

"And that you're pregnant?" Greg continued then looked at their supervisor "If you heard the conversation you would know about that as well."

"Yeah look guys I'm fine with you dating while on the job but we have to report it and I'm going to have to fill things out. You guys understand that?" Russell said as he studied their faces

"We do." muttered Greg

"Do your parents know at all?" Russell had to wonder

"Morgan's mother and step father know but not my parents not yet." said Greg

"What about Ecklie?" questioned Russell

"Well my dad knows me and Greg are dating but he doesn't know about me being pregnant yet. I'm going to tell him later. That's who I was talking about anyway in the locker room my father." responded Morgan

"Don't tell anyone quite yet we want to do it in our own time." said Greg to Russell

"I understand but with Finn and Hodges going around you really have to be careful they're the gossips of the crime lab." Russell informed

"We know they are." said Morgan

Greg went over putting his hand to Morgan's touching and clutching onto each other's hand and smiling. Russell could see the lovebirds smiling and really in love more than anything. Greg couldn't help but smile and looked at Morgan as she brought her hand up and pushed her hair behind her ear. She then looked at him happy.

Greg kept his hand on hers and starting rubbing it gently as they stayed still not saying anything. They had to keep this a secret a lot longer and make it seem like everything is okay. They are creating deception by doing this but they know they have to do this. But they weren't sure how Russell was even reacting to this at all his face was like stone. It was carved and put in place with a certain look that was hard to tell what it was saying. Well he did seem fine with it but he has to have more of a reaction that just that. Fine is never fine not in anyone's book so they really weren't sure.

Morgan looked at Greg right there smiling glad to even have Greg. He's her security blanket. They are meant to be together they are each other's past, present and future. They know that and they have known that since they first met each other. Well maybe not right away but there was definitely something and later is sparked a relationship between the two of them.

"I'm glad the two of you are together finally. It took you a long time but I didn't know about it at all for the past year as that's how long you have been dating. Plus I'm happy for the baby as well." said Russell

"Thanks Russell that means a lot to us." said Morgan while looking at him but still with Greg's hand on hers

"It really does." Greg agreed

They looked at each other still in disbelief that Russell overheard their conversation. It's not exactly something someone likes to hear in a civil conversation. But at least he admitted to it and that's all that matters. They may be a little mad but are forgiving that Russell knows the truth. As for the past while they weren't sure on how to approach him with the news of them dating and expecting a baby. But they don't need to worry about that as much right now not with the buzz of the masquerade.

They were looking forward to it to wear such extravagant outfits and masks. Morgan now has a reason to go shopping now. She loves to shop but lately hasn't had a reason now she has two reasons. One for her and one for the baby she's holding.

"Are you excited about the masquerade ball we're having?" asked Russell to them

"Oh yeah now I have an excuse to go shopping." said Morgan to him

"It's going to be interesting I will give you that." replied Greg

"Definitely." Morgan agreed

"A masquerade ball never thought we'd have one." said Greg out of the blue "We have gone bowling as a team once it was before the two of you arrived against each other. I beat them all by the way."

Russell and Morgan snickered right there as Greg made his statement and they thought it was interesting. Greg is definitely different and an interesting person. He's sweet, charming, nice, genuine, caring, gentle and an honorable person in general. That for him to say something like that seemed to be a little out of character. But who knows things happen. Everyone says something interesting in their life at different points.

"You guys can go that's all I wanted to talk to you about." said Russell

"Alright, guess that wasn't too much pressure I'm a little relieved to tell you the truth." said Morgan getting up

"I agree." Greg agreed with her

"Let's go." said Morgan

The two of them turned around and went out of Russell's office and into the halls. They then went off to check up on their evidence to see what they got and if they can connect it to anyone or anything in general. If they can get a good lead then it can point them in the right direction.

Russell started at them as they left and sighed. He was glad to get that out of his system by telling them he accidently heard them. It can happen to anyone not just him but he actually admitted to it. So now what was going on with him as things are a little haywire? He never expected things to be like this with Greg and Morgan acting and lying about their relationship.

* * *

Russell walked through the halls of the crime lab thirty minutes later while holding a yellow-orange envelope with paper towels. He went over to a lab and set the envelope on the table. He looked at it and then put on gloves on his hands and then grabbed some supplies and set them in front of him. He looked at it all as it was from the evidence that he and Sara got from their own crime scene.

He grabbed a cotton swab and swabbed the whole envelop by putting it into individual squares on both sides. He then even swabbed the sticky part where people tend to really touch with their DNA. He then put that swab by the multiple other swabs.

"Hey Russell." said Sara coming in while holding something

"Do you have something for me?" asked Russell

"Yes first trace came back on a rubbery substance revealed to be gorilla glue so you can find that almost everywhere. Then last but not least there was a piece of fabric on that glue. I looked at it and there was a print there. Henry is running it now. I'm hoping that we can get something out of it." told Sara

"Perfect." Russell responded as he kept on working on the envelope "Can you take these and give them to Henry? There might be DNA on them."

"Yeah sure." said Sara as she grabbed the swabs right there "Hey Russell are you still okay? I mean with earlier you were distracted and you said you were pondering over your thoughts."

"Yeah I am better. I'm done and things will be alright. I got everything out a little bit ago." said Russell as he was looking down at the envelope

He opened the envelope up and looked inside it to see if there was anything in there. He saw something and then turned the, envelop upside down releasing a set of keys and a piece of paper. He looked at the keys right there looking at each one individually. Nothing seemed to be out of place at all and nothing was suspicious. He then grabbed the paper right there and saw that it was of multiple colors. He opened it up but saw nothing there on the paper.

He sighed he thought maybe the paper had some sort of clue on it that can help his case. That there was something there something that he wasn't even sure of. He then thought that maybe there actually is something on it maybe it's just hidden in invisible ink or it was dissolved.

He started doing something a little complicated to see if his hunch was correct. He then got a UV light and shined it on the paper and did end up seeing something right there. Russell smiled to himself glad that he actually got something and shined the light over the whole thing so he can write it on something else. He ended up getting.

M M Gr n 7

He wasn't sure some letters and maybe even numbers were missing. He thought he could something out of the paper and all he got was mumbo jumbo from it and nothing else. But it was a good thought for him. Just then Nick Stokes came in and saw Russell there.

"You okay Russell?" asked Nick

"Yeah I'm just trying to figure out what this means." said Russell as Nick came over to it and looked at what Russell wrote "I wrote this but this was all I got from this paper. But to me it's just all mumbo jumbo."

"MGM Grand Casino 7 o'clock." said Nick right there "I would say in the afternoon but I don't know."

"Thanks Nick." said Russell as he grabbed it smiled at the lower ranked CSI and lightly tapped him as he left

Now he has what he needs. The killer could be there he is going to be there and he is going to get him. Then there won't be anything to worry about okay so maybe he's a little worried about the masquerade ball. But what harm can come from it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Masquerade**

**Chapter 4**

As the days went by the day of the masquerade ball finally came. Everyone was super excited about it and was chattering away in the crime lab before people depart to go home and get ready.

"This is going to be so exciting." said Nick coming over to Greg and Morgan who were talking "What's going on here?"

"Nothing." said Greg right there as Nick looked at him

"We were just talking about the masquerade ball." replied Morgan even though they know it isn't true

"Oh I guess you guys are excited." said Nick

"Oh yeah I got my dress three days ago it's going to be awesome." said Morgan

Morgan stood there as she looked at Greg because they were actually talking about her pregnancy not the masquerade ball. It's been their cover story for the time being and she knows it. Although they are excited and everything they know it's not time yet for everyone to even know the truth about their relationship at all.

"I should go Nick. Not only do I need to get ready for the masquerade ball but I also need to have lunch and see my father." said Morgan getting up

"And I have some errands to go run before I get ready for the masquerade ball." said Greg after her

"Sure." said Nick in a monotone

Greg and Morgan both left Nick right there standing while looking at the two of them knowing there is something going on. He's not sure what is even is but now people in the crime lab are hiding stuff from others. But he decided to just shake it off.

Nick then walked off going to his desk and sat down on it. He grabbed his evidence log. He looked through it going through his own evidence of the food poisoning case. It was eating at him even though he closed it. He felt like there was something missing that they didn't get. Like there is a link out there still for him to discover.

He looked to the side from his desk. He knows now that there was something up going with Greg and Morgan. They may not admit it but there is definitely something. He put the log back down on his desk. He decided that he is now done with it.

* * *

DB Russell entered the Masquerade Ball as he looked around the whole place seeing it in colors and different masks. He went down some stairs to the building the masquerade was taking place. It was amazing that he couldn't believe all of this happened so quickly. He got to the bottom and went over to the punch bowl and grabbed some.

"Ah you couldn't fool me Russell." said a female voice coming over wearing an emerald green nice fitting dress with an a line skirt and with a lace black mask and straight blonde hair

Russell turned around in his nice black pants with a gold vest and a nice black coat. His silver-white hair was gelled somewhat. Then there was the gold mask that he was wearing over his eyes. He looks nice and polished but it was obvious to who he was.

"And how do you know that?" asked Russell to the female with blonde hair

"Your hair it's a dead giveaway from a fifty mile radius." said the female

"Of course Jules." said Russell

"I told you not to call me that." said Julie Finlay

"So do you know where everyone else is?" asked Russell

"Unfortunately, no they aren't. Nick is not here as he's a dead giveaway to what he looks like and Sara isn't here either she told me the color of her dress. As for Greg and Morgan I don't even know if they are here or not. I've been searching but there are too many people with their hair color and that look like them apart to being behind masks. They might look different without the mask." said Julie Finlay right there "But Brass is over there talking to Henry about some sort of case that he's working on and doesn't want people to know. As for Hodges he's off gloating somewhere I can tell you that."

"Well you look great Jules." said Russell

"Russell, now I tell you I don't know about some of them." replied Julie Finlay

Across the room Greg and Morgan were together happy and smiling. They were kind of glad to be in this place together without people knowing about their relationship. It's a masquerade ball so people won't even know. Greg is wearing a suit with a blue tie and a blue mask.

Then there was Morgan who ended up curling her hair and put in a barrette in her hair to hold up some of the curls. But her dress is a light ice blue dress with ruffles on the bottom, than the top is, spaghetti straps with a sweetheart neckline. She is wearing simple jewelry with a very lacy white mask.

"I'm glad people don't know." said Morgan up to Greg in his ear

"I am too. This is a nice place to keep this all secret with the masks." Greg agreed

"Finn is looking at us." whispered Morgan as she listened to the music

"She won't know its us." said Greg to her

"So we're keeping a low profile?" Morgan wondered

"Yeah let's stay off on the side." said Greg

Morgan looked at him as they continued on dancing there. They know that things are good with them. The whole thing is different, unique and they can tell that some people look sumptuous to them. But that doesn't mean a thing at all it just means they are doing their jobs. They are hiding who they are to the others but they know who some of them are.

They noticed Julie Finlay and DB Russell together they know it's them because of Russell's silver-white hair. It stands out from a long ways away. They also noticed Brass and Henry Andrews together talking about a case that Brass is working on. They also know that Hodges is gloating with some people about nothing in particular.

"How are you feeling anyway?" asked Greg

"I'm feeling fine." said Morgan

"Hey I'm just being a good boyfriend." Greg whispered to her

"I know you are." responded Morgan

Greg kept on dancing with Morgan right there but then noticed something suspicious. He saw a female in a mysterious black feather dress and a bedazzled black mask. The female looked suspicious as she kept on walking through the place. But somehow Greg knew better.

"Am I the only one or does she look suspicious to you?" asked Greg as Morgan looked at the female

"She does kind of look suspicious." Morgan agreed

"What do you think she is up to?" wondered Greg

"You want to find out don't you." said Morgan

"Yeah let's go." said Greg

Greg grabbed her hand and they ended up walking off to follow the mysterious woman. They know that something is up so they need to find out if it's true. A masquerade ball is always a big part in murders or crimes of all types. Greg looked at Morgan for a quick moment then they pushed a curtain to a side then they walked through it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Masquerade**

_The song in here is a song I personally wrote myself either earlier this year. It's called Disturbed. I was looking at it and thought it would be a good song to put in this chapter as well as the next couple. Hope you guys all enjoy this new chapter which will be filled with drama, angst and jeopardy._

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

Greg and Morgan entered through a curtain and they looked all around seeing a carnival maze of mirrors. Morgan looked at Greg right there not believing this at all that this was happening. This is becoming the most crazy balls or parties they have ever been to.

"Let's go." said Greg to her

"This is so wrong in many ways." said Morgan

The two of them started on walking through the mirrors together to find the mysterious woman that they saw. They were walking in a hall with many of mirrors around them. They turned and went down another small hallway and they looked around and saw two different directions to go. Greg ended up pointing to the left and then they turned to the left and went through the left side. They kept on walking together.

Finally they got to another fork in the road and stopped where they have three directions to go. Morgan stood there getting confused so much to the whole labyrinth they are in. Greg pointed to the left again. Morgan shrugged her shoulders and went off to the left side with Greg following her right behind.

They kept on walking but then stopped when they saw the reflection of the mysterious woman in the black dress. They looked around to see if they could find her anywhere near them or to figure out where they should go. Greg put his hand behind Morgan right there concerned and worried.

"Let's go Greg let's get out of here." said Morgan

"I'm with you there." said Greg

They ended up walking back to the other side then they stopped as they don't know where they are going. That's when they heard a scream and Morgan broke out in a run and started going off. She didn't even know where she was going at all as she kept on running through the crowd labyrinth of mirrors. She could see herself in the mirrors with the dress and mask she was wearing but didn't pay attention to it.

She can still hear the earsplitting scream in her ears. It was so loud and scary at the same time. All she wants is to get out of this place and go back to the masquerade ball where everyone is. She finally stopped out of breath catching herself then turned around.

"Greg." said Morgan not seeing him "Greg! Greg!"

She shouted Greg's name but he was nowhere to be seen he wasn't with her anymore. He's not there to protect her and their unborn child. What is she even supposed to do? She put her hands up to her forehead and face so concerned and worried. Where is Greg? She looked in the mirror and fully saw herself again.

There are tears in her eyes right there as she is all alone in a very creepy place. To her it's like she's in the in-between. She doesn't know what to even do at all. She's not sure if she should stay there and see if Greg comes or if she should start to walk herself, and maybe she could find him. Or maybe better she could find a way out? If she found her way out maybe she could get someone to come in and find Greg for her. She's in a middle of a, dabble of what to do. Finally she decided to continue walking and hope to find the entrance she came through or even and exit out.

_I never said that this was forever_

_Just want it to be a fairytale _

_When I'm under the crystal ball dancing_

_With no worried on the mind_

_The insides broken, always looking the other way _

Morgan was so worried at the moment as she kept on walking between the mirrors. Finally she saw a door and she sighed of relief. She was about to get out of this place. She ran over to the door and opened it up and went inside as she closed the door. But once she closed the doors she saw no light. She felt around the place and touched her hand on something.

"Ouch." said Morgan and brought her hand close to her and saw a dabble of blood on her hand

She put her hand up in the air and felt a string. She pulled on it and it turned on a light bulb. She looked around and found herself in a room with spikes on the wall everywhere on every inch. She stepped forward and the ground went down an inch and spears came out of nowhere and locked her in place.

She looked around as her hair went all around in its curls. She stood there all tense and worried. She's worried what could happen if she even would make any sudden movements. She was wondering what was going on with Greg at the moment while her life was in jeopardy at the moment.

_With the trains passing through the tracks_

_Going back to just ten years ago_

_When I thought everything was right _

_And how everything is now wrong_

_Everything that's been said I didn't even mean to _

_Whatever you wanted was your inner desires _

Greg was running himself in the labyrinth at the moment to get away from the scream he just hear. It was loud and ear piercing. He just wanted to get away from it that he didn't know where he was going at all. He kept on running between the mirrors. Finally he stopped to look behind him.

"Morgan." said Greg right there "Morgan! Morgan!"

He started shouting her name as he looked all around him but she wasn't there. He was starting to lose his head. He can't believe that he lost Morgan the woman that he loves, the woman that he is dating. She is actually carrying his child and she is somewhere in this stupid labyrinth without him by her side. He's so concerned for her at the moment.

He looked into the mirror himself right there not believing this actually happened here of all places, at the masquerade ball. This was going to be the place where they could actually be together without everyone knowing. How could he lose her?

He gulped and then started on walking through the mirrors to get out of this crazy place. He ended up turning and going straight to hopefully get back to where he entered or maybe to a door at the end of the place. He knows if he stays in this place he'd be in danger. He needs to get out of here so he can be safe. But he knows even if he gets back to masquerade ball it still won't be safe. It will be just as dangerous.

He saw a door at the end of the hall. He looked behind him and knew that there was nowhere else to go. That's the only place he can find. It's better than nothing so he went at a sprint going towards the door. He opened it and threw himself into the place.

He ended up finding himself in a room where there were torches connected to the upper wall. They were lit up and illuminating the room all around the place where he saw gray concrete walls all around. Unfortunately Morgan wasn't in there for him to find. He turned around to find that the door he entered through disappeared on him. He's trapped here with no way out.

_Now I'm convinced that you're disturbed_

_I'm underwater and I can barely breathe_

_Why can't I let the fire drown right into me?_

_So disturbed I don't know_

_But can I get out of this on alive_

_I'm coming up for air so don't be disturbed_

_Walking through the fire_

_And not getting scathed or burned as I'm disturbed_

_And I can't escape _

Greg looked around the place seeing that the masked woman made him come in here. He sighed knowing that at least that it isn't too bad. He knows it could be possibly worse. He can't even escape out of this place that he's in. He placed his hand on the concrete wall seeing that it was ice freezing. He doesn't know how a wall could be so freezing.

"Morgan!" Greg shouted in the room "Morgan!"

He knows that he should at least try something but it didn't seem to work at all. He gulped and looked at the wall he came in through. He was wondering if there was any way for him to get out of this place he's in. He did get in here so there has to be a way to get out. He can't even bend and break at the moment as he feels terrible.

He already lost Morgan as he doesn't even know where she is as she could be anywhere at the moment. Maybe she found a way out of the place wondered Greg. If she did then she could come back in with someone and could break him out of the room. He just wants out of this place it was creepier than the labyrinth he was just in.

He sighed and sat down on the cold ground right there and held onto his knees. The best thing for him to do is to stay there and wait for someone to come out and get him. He is locked inside the place anyway with no way out. The door was missing for Pete's sake.

He never expected the masquerade ball to be like this. This was really deadly and the most, crazy party he has been to. He's been to quite a few parties and nothing has been like this. He's never been in danger like this all alone by himself. He misses Morgan and he also knows that he loves her.

He can't even be gone. He was wondering if this place even exists at all because he doesn't remember it the last time he was here. The labyrinth of mirrors isn't even supposed to be here. He was starting to wonder if it was a hallucination or something that was just messing with his mind. He felt like he was drowning in his fears. But he knows that he shouldn't try to lose himself.

He decided to look at the fire in the torches hoping that it could possibly distract him. Just then he heard a crack. He turned around while sitting on the floor and put his hand on the ground. He looked at the wall and saw that it started on moving and closing in the walls very slowly. Now its worse he's losing space in the room and he can't escape.

_I can't escape from all this hell _


	6. Chapter 6

**Masquerade**

_This is a continuation of the last chapter. I will continue with my song Disturbed into this chapter as well. Well now the question is will Greg and Morgan be able to get out of their messes? Can the others find them in time? Can they catch this elusive mysterious woman? Continue to read to find out._

* * *

**Chapter 6 **

_Who knows I've been through, through it all_

_Now I won't even, even breakdown_

_Even though I have tears in my eyes_

_It's something I won't lose _

Russell was out on the dance floor with Jules as they decided to have a dance together for old time's sake. Russell tried to pull out some of old rusty moves on his co-worker right there and Julie Finlay was quite impressed. They have known each other for a long time as they worked in a different crime lab before Las Vegas. They try not to bring it up.

"So is your wife here?" asked Finn

"No she didn't feel like coming maybe she will come to the next event though." said Russell

"That's too bad." replied Finn

"She said she was going to have fun back home with a bowl of popcorn and a marathon of movies." told Russell

"It sounds exhilarating." said Finn

"So where are Greg and Morgan anyway? I haven't seen them at all yet." said Russell as he looked around as he twirled Finn

"Not sure they could be anyone here." replied Finn

"You don't even know what they are wearing?" Russell questioned

"No it's weird. Maybe they will show up soon." Said Finn

Russell stopped talking right there knowing that he shouldn't keep asking where the others are as some aren't there yet or are hiding in the crowd of people. He knows he will see them soon at some point. He kept on dancing with Finn until the song ended. He went over to the drink and food tables. He grabbed some punch.

He put his lips to the cup and took just a sip then took a swig of the punch after that. He stood there knowing that the whole masquerade was in full swing but something felt off. There was something that seemed to be bothering him through all of this.

He looked off to the side and he saw a woman wearing a black feather dress and a bedazzled black mask. Then there was the red hair that was curled and put up in a ponytail with a feather in the ponytail. She looks super mysterious and is up to something.

Russell gripped the cup and threw it away in a trashcan. He then started on walking towards the mysterious woman to see if he can figure out who she is. Better yet maybe he can figure out what is going on. He can't seem to find two of his own co-workers. This woman might be the key to where they could even be at all.

"Excuse me." said Russell getting through some people as he was walking through the dance floor "Excuse me."

Russell kept on squeezing through people and finally got to the other side and saw the woman with the red hair and black feathered dress. She then moved and he followed her and got to a door opening it up. He saw himself in front of stairs going both up and down. He saw the woman going down the stairs to the basement. He kept on following her down the stairs the farther he went down.

_Now I'm convinced that you're disturbed _

_I'm underwater and I can barely breathe_

_Why can't I let the fire drown right into me?_

_So disturbed I don't know_

_But can I get out of this on alive _

_I'm coming up for air so don't be disturbed _

_Walking right through the fire_

_And not getting scathed or burned as I'm disturbed_

_And I can't escape _

Finn was standing on the dance floor looking all around through her masquerade mask wondering where Russell went. She had a feeling that things were absolutely strange at the place. She was ecstatic when she heard about the masquerade ball. But now there was something creepy going on. So why does she feel like she should do something but do what? There wasn't something going on nothing that she knows about anyway.

Finn stopped looking around and then found Hodges off to the side now by the snack table grabbing some food. She sighed and ended up walking on over to Hodges and stopped right by him. She grabbed some punch putting it in a cup then took a quick drink. She then turned to the side.

"Hodges." said Finn

"Oh Finn how did you know it was me?" asked Hodges

"Please you're almost as easy as Russell to spot." said Finn

"Oh." muttered Hodges

"I was wondering if you knew where Russell went." responded Finn

"No I'm sorry I wish I knew but I've been going all around listening in on some gossip." said Hodges

"Typical." Finn whispered to herself but she does the same thing

"I did find Greg and Morgan though." Said Hodges

"Wait you did?" replied Finn

"Yeah they were together talking about something I don't know what though and they also danced together. I can tell you that." Said Hodges

"What are they wearing?" wondered Finn

"Well Morgan is wearing a really beautiful light blue dress." said Hodges

"That's her, she's the only one wearing light blue here." said Finn

"Yeah." replied Hodges

"But you don't know what happened to them either as they are now both gone as well." said Finn

"Unfortunately I do not." muttered Hodges

"Thanks." said Finn and left Hodges alone by the food where Hodges probably starting talking to because he has no one else to talk to

She walked across the dance floor and opened the door to the stairs and looked at both the stairs going down to the basement and the other stairs going up. She grabbed part of the hem of her dress and stepped on steps going up the stairs and started going. She started at a short pace to keep her breathing under control.

She got to the next landing and looked around and tried opening the door but it was locked. She went up the stairs to the next level and tried the next door on the other landing but that one was also locked. She kept going up stairs through three more with three more locked doors. She finally went up the sixth set of stairs and got to that landing. She turned the handle and it released the door.

She looked behind her and stepped through getting into a hallway. She started on walking the hallway as she released the bottom of her dress from her hands. Now she was starting to get a really creepy feeling. She took her mask off and put her hand to the side. She kept on walking and then she turned into a new hall.

She took a step forward and she shrieked as flying pendulums came out of nowhere encasing her. She saw that it has a certain rhythm to it as she stood there now somewhat scared but was more freaked out than anything. She doesn't know what to even do at all. She couldn't see Russell at all maybe he was somewhere else. But the one and only thing she should worry about is herself and getting out of this place alive.

She stood there very still and closed her eyes as she tried to relax her body as she's in a very tense situation. She has never been in this type of situation before. It's very unique she will give it that. It is also not how she would have picked if she had to die. But she knows she was going to get out of this haystack alive.

"Ok try to relax Finn." said Finn to herself "Stay calm don't freak out."

Finn knew she should try to do any sudden movements because it could get even worse. She tried to look in front of her and to the side and see if she could figure out a way to get out of this place or how it even works. She could find a way to stop it.

_Why do I keep on getting questioned?_

_Why do things keep escaping?_

_I don't know how to cope_

_No one even understands me_

_It keeps going in circles_

_And I'm not crazy _

Russell was still going down some stairs as he was following the mysterious woman. She seems to keep getting out of his grasp the closer he gets to her. He finally went down the final step and looked at the basement door. He turned around looking at the stairs right there. He sighed and pushed the door open and went through. As he got through he found himself in what looked almost like a lab for some creepy person.

He looked around seeing it as it looked creepy and was eerie at the same time. He stepped forward as he set his hand on the equipment there as there were many different types of equipment and the whole place was a dark blue color that he was able to see but something was making the color.

Russell kept on walking through as he saw the mysterious woman whip her hair as she turned. He rummaged around the devices and got through them. He then went over to where that woman was. He turned and saw not a hall but a tunnel instead. It was long and eerie. He stepped through it and it cold and windy out of nowhere. He put his hand up to his forehead and wiped it. He then sighed and continued to walk through the tunnel.

He really thinks there is something not only wrong with the basement but also wrong with this woman. It's like she wants to put him into danger. But he thinks he should just find her and then get out of the place. The longer he's here the more crept out he gets. He then found a door at the end of the tunnel. He thought it was odd but opened it up and went through.

Russell found himself in a freezer not believing there was actually a freezer there but there is. He turned around to go out of it when the mysterious woman came out of nowhere and closed the door on him trapping him there. Russell stood there in shock. He was wondering what is even going on. There was one question in his mind.

Are all Masquerade Ball this creepy?


	7. Chapter 7

**Masquerade**

_The song in the last two chapters is in here as it is finishing up in here. _

_Who is this woman and what are her motives? The mystery of the Masquerade delves farther than ever. It's now up to Sara and Nick to figure it all out before time runs out. Can they find their friends before anything happens? Or will everything and everyone be lost forever?_

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

Nick entered the masquerade ball as he got there late because he was seeing his parents for a little while earlier. They stopped by and he hung out with them for a while then his brother and sister came as well. They were at his place for like three hours until he told them that the police department was having a masquerade ball and that he has to go. They were sad to leave but happy to see him at the same time.

Nick looked around hoping he could find his co-workers DB Russell, Julie Finlay, Greg Sanders, Morgan Brody and Sara Sidle. He looked around the room and couldn't find a single silver-white hair of Russell's. There were quite a few blondes and well Greg he couldn't even tell what Greg looks like behind a mask at all. But he did notice Brass and Henry Andrew's together talking apparently about a case as they were in hush-hush monotones at the moment.

He then turned around and saw Hodges talking to the snack table as he has no one else to talk to. It was typical Hodges to do that. He is probably one of the craziest people he has ever met and worked with at the same time. Nick sighed and ended up walking over to the snack table over by Hodges.

"Ah Nick you're here. What took you so long?" said Hodges out of the blue "Nice mask."

"Family." answered Nick right there, as he continued to look around through his red mask "Where are the others?"

"Well I saw Greg and Morgan earlier and now they're gone. I do not know where they even went. Russell is gone as well as I think he went chasing a ghost. Then Finn left to go find Russell." Hodges exclaimed

"Great everyone is here but gone missing." said Nick

"Yeah well it's just you and me here." said Hodges as he ate something Nick didn't even recognize

"Do know what Brass and Henry are talking about?" wondered Nick

"It's some case that Brass is working on. He has not even come to me at all about it." Hodges complained

"Yeah yeah." muttered Nick right there "Look Hodges don't get your underwear in a bunch and don't worry about it."

"I'm not I just can't believe that Brass went to Henry and not me. I mean I'm likeable and a great guy and he knows that." said Hodges right there taking his worries out on Nick

"Stop worrying Hodges." replied Nick

"I mean really. This is me we're talking about." Hodges continued ranting on

"I'm leaving." said Nick as he walked away from Hodges right there not wanting to continue to listen to him. He was already annoyed when he first went over there and by spending one minute was one minute to long.

"Bye Nick. I can find someone else to talk to." said Hodges

"More like bore them to death with how much better you are over Henry." whispered Nick to himself

There's no wonder why Hodges can get under his skin, anyone's skin for that matter. He doesn't know how he got that way sometimes or for that fact that some people actually find Hodges appealing. But he's part of the CSI family and he loves him like a brother anyway.

Nick decided that what he was going to do was to find his co-workers on the dance floor or around it. They have to be here somewhere and he just can't see them at all. It happens with everyone and he knows it. He just got here after it has been going on for about an hour and a half already. He kept going around the room.

_Now I'm convinced that you're disturbed_

_I'm underwater and I can barely breathe_

_Why can't I let the fire drown right into me?_

_So disturbed I don't know_

_But can I get out of this on alive_

_I'm coming up for air so don't be disturbed_

_Walking right through the fire_

_And not getting scathed or burned as I'm disturbed _

_And I can't escape _

Sara got out of a cab as she got a cab ride to the masquerade ball. It took her some time to get ready but not a ton. She went to see her mother earlier that day for quite a bit of it. Her mother is still somewhat dealing with the Basderic thing even though it happened like a year and a half ago. Plus she is still going through her alcohol dealings.

Sara looked down at her dress with it being mystic maroon a color that was more, her than light blues, pinks and yellows. She wears more, darker tone colors than anything. Then there is, her silver short heels that she found. She didn't want anything to high as she isn't a fan of high heels.

She walked over to the building knowing that she can get a ride back to her place from a co-worker. She really didn't feel like driving all that much. So she can just deal with carpooling back. She thinks that Russell, Finn or Nick will volunteer to do it.

She opened the door to the building and went in and found the place happening and filled with people all around. She saw all the different masks and saw some that were really out there and some were just simple. She was glad with her choice of a silver and mystic maroon intricate design for her mask. It was simple but still elegant at the same time.

She looked around the place hopefully she could find her co-workers around there. She was just arriving at the place. She knows they are probably around her somewhere but she isn't quite sure where anyone could even be. She kept on looking around as well as walking around. She couldn't find Greg Sanders, DB Russell, Morgan Brody or Julie Finlay anywhere. She did see Captain Brass and Henry Andrews talking for some odd reason. She shrugged and just thought it was for a case. She continued on walking around the room.

Eventually she stopped and saw Hodges over at the food and drink table talking to it. He was weird but she decided to let him be. She doesn't want to interrupt whatever he is doing at the moment. She continued to look for the others but she couldn't find any silver-white hair of Russell's anywhere. If you can find Russell then you can find Finn. But they were nowhere to be seen.

Sara sighed knowing she should just give up her search for her co-workers and stopped walking for a moment. She decided maybe she should just stop and catch her breath. She has had a busy day and she doesn't want to waste her whole time at the masquerade ball searching for everybody.

_I'm not crazy, I'm not disturbed_

_I'm not disturbed, disturbed _

_I'm coming up for air so don't be disturbed _

_Walking right through the fire_

_And not getting scathed or burned as I'm not disturbed _

_And I can't escape _

Nick looked around the place as he couldn't find any of his co-workers anywhere. To him it was like you blink and you're gone. But gone can't be totally gone can it really? He can't believe this at all as he kept on searching. He then stopped as he saw a figure of a woman. He smiled and he walked right on over.

"Sara." said Nick as he went over to her

"Nick thank god I found you." said Sara

"When did you get here?" Nick wondered

"Just now. How about you?" responded Sara

"Uh ten minutes ago. I came late as some of my family came over." said Nick

"I went to see my mother, before I got ready to come here." said Sara as she stood there and looked around "Where are the others?"

"I don't know I've looked everywhere but I can't even see Russell's gray hair at all." said Nick

"I only see Captain Brass, Henry Andrews and Hodges here." said Sara pointing at each of them

"I talked to Hodges." Nick exclaimed

"And?" wondered Sara

"Nothing he doesn't know where they even are. He saw Greg and Morgan earlier and said that Russell was like he was chasing a ghost. Then he said that Finn left to go find Russell. So those guys could be gallivanting anywhere at the moment." said Nick

"Why do you think they went off then?" replied Sara

"Not sure but we need to find them ask them what is going on." responded Nick

"I know so where should we go." said Sara

"You go to the stairs go up them and down them and I will go over to the curtain through there. Maybe I can figure something out. We will break for a time and we will meet back here at let's say eleven forty-five." said Nick as he looked at his watch

"Alright. See you later Nick." replied Sara

Nick saw Sara leave and sighed knowing that things are even more, weird now. They need to figure out what is going on here. There have been so many disappearing acts plus the vibes he keeps on getting. It's like there was something that he was missing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Masquerade**

**Chapter 8 **

Sara went over to the stairs and looked at both sets, the one going to the basement and the one going up. She knew her decision should be quick. She sighed and decided to go up. She got to the first landing and tried opening it but found it locked. She then went up the next stairs and got to the next landing. She tried to open the door there but it was also locked.

Sara was wondering what was even going on. Whatever it is its crazy. She doesn't know what to do. She's not if she should continue on. She brought her hands up to her face in frustration. All she wants is to know where everyone even is.

She sat down on the ground knowing that things aren't right and aren't going as planned. She put her face to her hands covering it up. It was like someone else was planning something else on the side. The masquerade is just the front while something more dangerous and deadly is going on behind the scenes.

Sara looked up to the ceiling and the stairs knowing there are still quite a few to go. If she had to guess how many she would say about eight. How is she supposed to go through all the levels and see if the door opens? If it does she would have to go through hallways and rooms to figure out if anyone is there.

Sara got back up and went up the stairs continuing on at the landings to see if they opened. But she found the next few with no luck. She then went up the next set of stairs. As she was just getting to the next one she saw rocks coming down from the upper most floor coming right at her. She shrieked but went back touching the wall waiting until the rocks were done. She then went to the landing and put her hand to the door handle. She opened it up and she stepped right on through.

Sara started on walking through and checked through rooms that were along the hallway. She then ended up turning into a new hallway and saw Finn standing there with flying pendulums around her. Okay now there's pendulums what else is there?

"Finn." said Sara getting closer

"Sara." muttered Finn as her back was to Sara "Is that you?"

"Yeah how did you –" started Sara

"Once I stepped into here they came right out and I don't know how to get out of this flying trapeze." said Finn

"Okay well they are coming out as if like a song they have a rhythm to it. So let's figure that out." replied Sara

Sara stood there and looked at the pendulums trying to figure out the beat and rhythm at the same time. She looked to both sides and to where Finn was standing exactly.

"Alright turn around slowly so you can face me." said Sara to her co-worker and friend

Finn sighed and took a deep breath then slowly and as patiently she started turning around. She got around and looked Sara seeing the dress that she saw a while back. Now she took a couple more deep breaths right there as she continued looking at Sara. Finn kept her hands to her sides but they were tensing up as she clenched onto them tightly.

Finn has been trying to stay relaxed as much as she could but it just wasn't possible with the situation that she is in. Hers is dangerous and deadly at the same time. She also has been trying to stay calm which was a lot easier for her than to relax. She doesn't understand why but she doesn't care.

"Okay do what I say can you do that?" said Sara right there

"I believe so." replied Finn

"Okay when I say go then move forward." Sara ordered

Finn stood there knowing that this was an interesting situation and would be an interesting story as well to share. She grabbed her mask and brought it up to her face and put it over her eyes. She can no longer hold it with just her fingers it's going to end up slipping on her and she won't be able to get it.

"Go." said Sara and Finn stepped forward when a pendulum went out and she stopped "Go. Go."

Finn stepped two more times and stood still. She knows and wants to get out of this hell if she can. Yeah life doesn't go as planned but sometimes those things can get you killed. But if you try then you can get your life on track. She knows that life just got in the way.

"Go." said Sara and Finn took another step forward "Go. Go. Go."

Finn then took three steps forward and found herself more than halfway across back to where she started. Sara was getting closer by the second and that she will be out of the massacre that she is in. The pendulums are fine but they can really hurt if she gets poked by one.

"Go." said Sara as Finn took another step "Go. Go."

Finn was getting more and more relieved as she kept on getting closer to the edge and getting out of danger. She was almost there so she can be with her co-worker and friend. Finn clenched and unclenched her hand for a moment and took a deep breath.

"Go." said Sara as Finn took another step closer "Go. Go. Go."

Finn took three steps closer once again as she realized the pattern, beat and rhythm of the pendulums now. One goes in front of her and stops for a moment so she is able to step forward for one step as the next one comes. It then goes back and she is able to take two steps. It then goes back and a new one is let go and she takes a step ahead. Than that one goes back and a new one comes out. It then goes away and she is able to step forward for three times.

Finn finally got the end and stepped forward and got out of the creepy place of doom. They all got released and went back to place to how they were before she came there. Sara and Finn ended up hugging right there so glad that Finn was okay.

"Let's go." said Sara

"We should go find Russell I think he's in the basement." replied Finn

"Alright." responded Sara

They ended up running through the hall and got to the door to the stairs and opened it up. They ended up going down the stairs as quickly as they could until they got to the floor to where the masquerade was held. They looked at each other and went down the basement stairs until they stopped at the very bottom.

Right there in front of the door was a massive pile of rocks the rocks from earlier that was trying to hit Sara. She looked at Finn right there and they put their hands on the rocks and grabbed them taking them away from the door. They set the rocks to the side in a new pile as they kept on grabbing more and more. Finally after about ten minutes the door was completely clear.

They pushed the door open and went through and they stepped through the lab that is for some creepy person. It was both creepy and eerie at the same time. But it also had a dark blue color with a certain glow. The whole thing made them so uneasy at the same time.

Sara looked at Finn right there as this whole thing was weird. She thinks there is something going on and that they need to figure out what it is. So why does she feel so uneasy about it?

They ended up walking through rummaged items as it was a little hard to get through them but they got through it. They saw an opening and walked towards it and got through into a tunnel. The tunnel they were in is long and could feel a chill coming from somewhere. Finally they got to the end of it and found a door.

The two of them grabbed onto the door and they opened it up with some teamwork. It became opened and they looked in the room to find out and realize that it was actually a freezer. They walked in and found a small figure of a person hunched over and curled up into a ball.

"Russell." said Finn going over and kneeled down beside him

"F-F-Finn." Russell stuttered right there as he was absolutely freezing

"I'm here and so is Sara." said Finn

"Come on Russell let's get you out." said Sara putting her hand out

Russell looked at it for a second hesitantly then put his hand out to Sara's covering it up. Sara could feel how cold he felt when he touched her so she winced at it. She then helped hoist up her supervisor and he wrapped his arms around himself. The three of them ended up getting into the hall and back to the room.

Sara looked around the place and grabbed a tablecloth thinking it was the best she could do. She wrapped it around Russell and he clutched onto it very tightly not wanting to let it go. He just wants to get warm and out of the place more than anything.

"We're going to meet Nick soon but first we should stay here so you can get some color and heat back to your body." said Sara

"What were you doing down here anyway?" wondered Finn

"I was following this woman. She was so mysterious and everything that I wanted to know what was going on. She locked me into the freezer back there and I've been stuck in there for some time." Russell explained

"Okay what did she look like?" asked Sara

"She was wearing a black feathered dress, a black bedazzled mask, red hair that was up in a ponytail that was curled and there was a feather in the ponytail." Russell described

"Did you see her Finn?" wondered Sara

"No I didn't." said Finn

"Okay so when we get back up let's search for her and end this whole thing once and for all." said Sara

Russell sat there and knew they were right. They need to end this. They need to find this woman as she has done danger to everyone. It's time for her to get taken down.


	9. Chapter 9

**Masquerade**

**Chapter 9 **

Nick stepped through the curtain and stopped as he found himself in a maze of mirrors, _great a labyrinth that he doesn't want to be a part of_. It is hiding so many secrets that he knows he has to go through it. He needs to figure out this place and see if there is anyone in here. But there are too many places to go through and to the mirrors were so weird. It was like he was in a carnival maze.

He looked around the place in circles not knowing where to even go at all. It was more confusing than the most confusing thing he has ever done. He was getting dizzy and clumsy at the same time. He doesn't even know what to do at all. The more he thinks about it the more confusing it gets for me.

"Hello." said Nick seeing if he can hear something if tries talking "Is anyone in here?"

He stood there still hoping to get some silence hoping or maybe even with luck he could get something. Something that can help him find anyone that might be in here. He may have come late to the masquerade but he is not an idiot to know that there is something going on.

"Greg! Morgan!" Nick tried shouting

He still couldn't get anything at all. So he decided to go through some openings and walked on through. He was walking through the whole mirror labyrinth to see if he could find someone who might be in here. Most likely he would like it to be one of his friends-slash-co-workers. He really wants everyone to be safe and to know where they even are for that matter.

Nick kept on walking around the place wondering what the hell was even going on. It was something he wasn't even sure what it is. But all he knows is that he wants to end this thing once and for all. But first he needs to look all around this place for his co-workers. Maybe they're here maybe they're not but still he needs to check.

He got to a crossroad where he could choose between two areas to go through. He pointed at each of them unsure and unaware of where to go and to what could happen. Anything can be threw them. Of course he wants to get out of the place because of how creepy and shiny it is. It's too shiny for him with the glass from the mirrors. Now which way is he supposed to even go? What was even more, he's getting confused. He doesn't even know where the entrance is anymore. It was super weird.

Finally he decided to go through the left fork that was in his way and continued on walking through. Just as he was starting to walk through he saw a glint from behind him. He turned around and saw a mysterious figure walking not too far away wearing a black feathered dress. To him she has something to do with all the disappearances.

He ended up turning and does some loop-de-loops until he started on running and decided not to pay any attention to where he was even going. He thought this was the best way instead of by going by his gut feelings and his own heart. He is just going to run around and not look where he is even going. He believes that this might even help him out.

When he was running around he ended up slipping and he fell to the ground. He groaned as he looked down at himself and saw that there was nothing there except the ground. But the ground has gone all ice on him. He gapped and looked down at his feet. They looked totally normal to him but his left foot was hurting more than anything. He thinks he might have sprained it. He tried getting up but he was having some trouble. He gripped onto his ankle and foot right there in pain and agony. But he knows that he needs to continue on and search for his co-workers around the place.

"Ugh. My foot hurts." Nick groaned as he was in an awkward angle

He couldn't even get up at all. But he needs to continue to go around and search. What is he supposed to even do? He can't go on like this he could make his ankle even worse. But he also can't just stay there where he was where something could come and get him. But he guesses that he has no choice.

* * *

Greg was in the concrete room with torches lit up with fire illuminating the whole room. But the worst part is the wall was moving and making the room smaller than when he first arrived in there. He looked around wondering if the door could appear again. It disappeared on him causing him to be trapped. He was in danger so the only thing on his mind is to get out of the place.

But the thing is he can't find a way out even worse the room is getting smaller by the second. He kept on looking at the wall just hoping that it would stop. But that is only hope and his current desire, for the whole thing to stop and for him to be okay.

He is so crazed, in denial at the moment and talking to himself. He keeps going between of being crazy and putting his hands up to his face and messing up his hair a little bit. But then he stops and says that this isn't happening or that he will get out of it. But then he will start to talk to himself as if in conversation with someone even though he isn't.

"Come on Greg you can get out of here and get to Morgan find her and get the others and tell them what's going on." said Greg to himself right there

"No, that's not going to happen because you are trapped." Greg answered to himself

"But they need to know." Greg replied back to himself

"Well, try telling them some way because you're not getting out of here." said Greg back to himself

"Say goodbye to that dream, Greg." responded Greg to himself

"What dream?" Greg said back

"Alright, alright. Let's just get out of here." Greg finally finished

Yeah he was definitely going crazy and not just because of the screaming, the agony and the scrunching of his hair. It was also because he was talking to himself and talking back. Now that was unusual, creepy and weird all at the same time. He has never done that until now.

"Okay, okay what to do?" said Greg now finally to himself and trying to clear his mind

He saw how close the wall was now to him it was going to squeeze him in like two minutes if he doesn't get out. He looked around and he put his hands to that wall hoping that would help but it kept on moving towards him. He gently put his hand to the other wall. He was getting afraid and terrified at the same time. He then put his back to the wall and sighed. He wasn't going to get out and he knows it. So he is just going to relish what he has left.

He then pressed his back a little harder onto the concrete wall and he fell to the ground. But when he fell to the ground a hole appeared and he ended up falling through it. He tried to scream but couldn't. His jaw is locked in its place causing him to stay silent. He has his hands clutched as he kept on falling and falling and falling. He wasn't sure how far down he was going or where he was even going at all. But then as he was falling he put his legs together to make it look like he was gliding instead.

The whole place changed and it looked like a tunnel going down. But the tunnel was a dark blue with sparkles or something around it that made it shine all around. It glistened almost like the moon but it was blue and the most wonderful thing he has ever seen. Instead of fear it made him relaxed and at ease. It's like he felt safe.

Finally he gave way and he fell onto a ground to his side but he felt totally fine. He thought he was going to break something but he didn't. He was alive but maybe not safe. He put his hands to the ground and got up. He was back in the maze which astounded him. How in the heavens did he get back in the maze? Was it just a dream he had? But it to him it seemed too real to be a dream. It was like he never even left the place. So how did this even happen? How is, he even unharmed? He isn't sure he will give it that much.

He got up from the ground and looked around the place. He then started on walking through it and turned and took some loop-de-loops. He even got to a crossroad but a different one. He looked at himself in the mirror seeing himself unharmed but a little sweaty. He wasn't even sure where he was. But he kept on walking until in the distance he saw a body on the ground.

He ran on over to the person as quickly as he could. He thought it might be Morgan because if that thing happened to him then maybe the same thing is happening to her. But as he got closer and closer he didn't see blonde hair but instead short hair and a black suit.

"Nick." said Greg going over

"Greg, buddy, thank god. Can you help me? I think I twisted my ankle or something. I can barely move." said Nick

"Yeah grab my hand." ordered Greg

"Here." said Nick as he put his hand out and Greg helped him up "Where's Morgan?"

"I don't know we came in here together but I lost her." replied Greg

"Well let's see if we can find her." responded Nick

The two of them continued on through the labyrinth of mirrors walking with Nick's arm around Greg's neck. Greg could feel the dead weight by him as Nick weighs probably a little bit more than him. So he knows that he can handle it for some time.

The two of them kept on walking through the maze going through dead ends, loop-de-loops, turns, forks in the path and never ending trails. Finally they saw a long curtain and went through. They realized that they were back at the masquerade ball but Morgan was still inside.


	10. Chapter 10

**Masquerade**

_This is the last chapter to Masquerade. I hope that you have enjoyed this 10 chapter story. The final battle looms on everyone to bring down this mysterious woman. Who is she and will everyone get out of this masquerade alive? _

_If you really like my stuff then keep on reading but I actually am changing my name. So if you want to continue checking out my stuff I will now being going by a different name. Another thing is posting is going to be a lot harder now because I might not be able to post every week as I now got my first part time job. I'm going to be starting pretty soon. Keep on loving fanfiction and reading my stories because thank you to my devoted readers._

* * *

**Chapter 10 **

"Where's Morgan?" said Nick

"I don't know I told you I lost her in there." replied Greg right there as he was holding onto his co-worker "Come on."

Greg brought Nick over to a table and Nick sat down on it. Greg was heaving as he had to carry quite a bit of dead weight. He got out of whatever mess he was in and found Nick sprawled on the floor. They then got out of the labyrinth together. They saw Brass coming over.

"What's going on? Where have you been?" wondered Brass

"No time Brass. Watch over Nick so he doesn't leave. I've got to go." said Greg right there he knows there's too much to inform him now

Greg stood there as he looked at Brass. He ended up leaving the two there and went over to a door opening it entering the staircase. He looked at the two of them right there and he ended up going down the stairs right into the basement taking it step by step but trying to do it at a bit of a run. He finally got to the bottom and pointed at a pile of rocks.

He thought that was really weird that there was a pile of rocks on the side but he just shrugged his shoulders and put it off. He opened the door in front of him and entered into a creepy lab like room. He also saw DB Russell, Julie Finlay and Sara Sidle there.

"Russell, Finn, Sara what are you doing down here?" wondered Greg

"We found Russell down here in a freezer." said Sara looking up

"Where have you been?" asked Finn

"Long story short a labyrinth of mirrors and I think I was trapped. Hard to say because I woke up unscathed." replied Greg

"Well we're trying to bring Russell's body heat back to normal." said Sara

"Where's Morgan?" wondered Finn

"I lost her in the labyrinth." responded Greg right there "I got out with Nick."

"So where is he?" asked Finn

"Upstairs at the masquerade ball sitting down he either twisted his ankle or hurt his foot. I don't know which one. Either way he is having a hard time walking at the moment." replied Greg

"Okay so what do we do about this mysterious woman who keeps on trapping us?" wondered Finn

"We trap her." said Greg

"Do you think that could work?" replied Finn

"I say let's try because this person is going to jail no matter what we do. We're going to catch her either way." said Greg

"I agree with Greg there." said Sara

"So how are we going to do that?" questioned Finn

"We beat her at her own game." answered Greg

"By luring her to where we want her to go." said Sara

"Yes then we're going to get Brass." replied Russell getting up from where he was sitting "I feel better and when we get this woman I will be back to normal. Now let's split up."

"Alright the CSI's are in the house." shouted Finn in an excited mood as she put her arm and hand up in the air

"Don't say that." said Greg to her as he put his hand out to bring her hand and arm down "Ever again."

DB Russell and Sara laughed right there as although they are co-workers they are also like family. But sometimes Finn can go a bit crazy, likes to gossip and knows when she wants something she goes after it. They have seen it done in the past quite a few times. But they know that things are never going to be boring around the crew.

Greg continued to stand there looking at the three of them there. He still can't believe the day he was having. Well to him it was a week that he was having because it has been crazy. He found out his girlfriend Morgan is pregnant, Russell finds out about their relationship and the baby, he helped Morgan look for a dress and now this masquerade ball going out of control. The masquerade ball has become the cherry on top of a sundae to make it even crazier.

But right now all he knows is that he should go out there and get this woman, unmask her and arrest her. Yet also at the same moment he needs to find Morgan at the moment. She could be anywhere in the labyrinth of mirrors as there are still places he hasn't been yet. There are actually many places he hasn't been yet. So he needs to find her and make sure that she is fine.

He will admit to himself that he's concerned for her safety as her boyfriend but he also concerned for his unborn child. He wants to keep his unborn child safe and sound. He doesn't want anything to happen to that child and that it will be unhurt. That's all he wants at the moment. Only Russell knows of it but the others will all find out about everything in time?

He wants time on his side. But the thing is he doesn't even know of it by everything that is going on. He thought that he must need hope. As it's all he has at the moment. But he is going to find Morgan no matter what. He would risk anything for her. That's one of the reasons he knows when you love someone and he loves Morgan that he would go out there and risk himself.

"Alright let's go." said Russell cutting Greg's thoughts and put his hand to his shoulder a little aggressively

"Give a guy some warning next time." responded Greg as they all went out the door and up the stairs and he put his hands up

"Yeah, yeah." muttered Russell

"Boys." said Sara behind them as she rolled her eyes

They went up the stairs together the four of them. They got to the landing and opened the door and went out to see the masquerade ball in full swing and a lot of people having fun. They weren't having fun though they are in a deadly game behind the scenes. They want out and the only way to get out is to catch this notorious woman once and for all.

"I will go over to Brass and tell him what's going on and see how Nick is doing. He probably wants some company." said Sara right there

"Greg, Finn you guys set up the trap." said Russell as he turned around facing his lower level co-workers who are also his friends

"What about Morgan? I need to find her." responded Greg

"I will do that." said Russell

"Okay let's go." said Greg grabbing Finn and dragging her off to the side as Russell stood there looking at them

"Uh this is going to be interesting." muttered Russell

* * *

Greg and Finn went back through the stairs and went up many flights of stairs and went past the level Finn was at earlier trapped in her deadly part. She could still imagine everything with the terror and anticipation riding right through her. She then went up another set of stairs and got to the top level. They then saw a door and went right through it.

"Okay do you want to stay here and I will go all the way down to get all sorts of stuff to get this woman." said Greg

"Yeah sure I can find a spot where we can trap her." said Finn

"Perfect." responded Greg

He got out of her hair and went back down a few flights of stairs and opened a door going through. He looked around and started observing what was even there. He then turned and went through a room and found what he was looking for. He went over to get what he needs.

* * *

Russell walked over to a curtain and put it to the side and saw the labyrinth of mirrors all around. He knows that Greg and Nick were in there earlier and the whole thing was crazy. Now it's his turn to go in here to find Morgan wherever she even is at the moment. He wonders how she is even doing at the moment because well she has been gone for a long time. Russell was getting both worried and concerned. He doesn't even compare to how Greg is probably feeling right now as he knows the truth.

But Russell knows that this whole thing is going to end pretty quickly here and that he is going to get out of this labyrinth. He is going to get Morgan and get out of here. As fate has not spoken yet and fate is usually what brings you to the good and bad times.

Russell went through mirrors and walked around the place and looked all around in circles. He was starting to get a little dizzy and he was also feeling a little nauseous as well. But he is holding his own ground as he put his hand to his stomach and continued on with no complaining. He usually doesn't complain and he's going to continue with that reputation.

"Alright let's go. Continue on." whispered Russell as he thinks that he is getting disoriented and continued walking "Hey pretty butterfly. Follow the butterfly."

He was talking like a little kid as he saw a pink and purple butterfly and started on walking on following the butterfly. He was giggling uncontrollably and pointing at it. He then started on running at a pace as the butterfly turned and he kept on chasing it.

"No don't go." said Russell still giggling "Butterfly, pretty, pretty butterfly."

Russell turned again and the butterfly disappeared and he went back to normal. He stopped giggling and became an authority figure once again. He doesn't even know what happened. It's like something took over him as this whole labyrinth was to weird and making people go crazy. He straightened his tux jacket and craned his neck for a moment. He then walked on hoping he could make sure he can find his way back.

"Russell." Said Morgan coming over and saw Russell and ran over to him

"Morgan. How are you?" wondered Russell

"Fine but that was crazy I almost didn't get out of the room." responded Morgan

"It wasn't like some hallucination." replied Russell

"No I literally was in a room. Where's Greg?" said Morgan really quick

"He's fine. He's with Finn setting a trap for this elusive masked female." said Russell

"Oh thank god. I can't take any of this much longer." muttered Morgan

"None of us can." said Russell to her right there "Now let's go."

"Let's." responded Morgan

The two of them ended up going through the labyrinth together now trying to get out. Morgan kept looking around not believing she was still in there after being stuck here for so long. She just wants to get out of it as she's had enough of the whole thing. It took a while but they found the curtain and went through it and got back to the masquerade ball.

They stood there when the female in the black feathered dress, black mask and red hair came out and looked at them. Sara and Brass came over to them and surrounded the woman right there. She then started on running away going another direction when Greg and Finn blocked her right there.

"It's over." said Greg

"Just give up." said Finn right there

She put her hands to the side and took out a small remote and pushed a button. It went total blackness in the room leaving everyone confused. It then came back on and the female was gone and running on out of the building. All of them ended up running after her and went out of the building and crossed the street. Brass went in and got the woman and went over to the others.

"Unfortunately I don't have my handcuffs." said Brass

"Well let's see who this is." said Sara right there

Brass took the mask off to reveal the young woman to have naturally curly red hair, sky blue eyes and a small birth mark by the eyes. She stood there struggling trying to get free as she looked at all of them right there.

"Britney." said Finn right there

"You know her?" said Russell, Greg and Sara

"Yeah she is totally crazy and we went to the same school together. Has always been crazy. I heard she went to a mental institution and broke out." said Finn

"She was in a mental institution." said Greg right there as he was pointing at her

"Yeah she has schizophrenia. Well she was crazy before diagnosed." said Finn right there "She developed it after her mother died in a tragic accident. But she also had a hostile childhood with her father."

"Well I will call that mental institution and tell them we have her and what has happened. They can deal with it then." said Brass right there

"Well let's go and party." said Sara putting her arms out

Brass brought Britney to the police department while the others turned around and headed into the masquerade ball. They were going to finish the masquerade ball in peace, go home and get some sleep. It was one hell of a night that they will never forget.


End file.
